Eve
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Chacota (ちゃこ太) |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = いヴ |officialromajiname = ivu |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 23|month = 05|&year = |ref = Eve's Nico Nico Douga community profile |status = Active |year = 2009-present |YTCHonly = UC3xrvDl3BkejmqiN2UfZtxA einie channel |NNDuserpageID = 10103681 |mylistID1 = 17255242 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylistID2 = 19269269 |mylist2info = 2009 |mylistID3 = 15919979 |mylist3info = 2010 |mylistID4 = 24582235 |mylist4info = 2011 |mylistID5 = 17082517 |mylist5info = 2012 |mylistID6 = 15131049 |mylist6info = 2013 |mylistID7 = 28836069 |mylist7info = originals, einie |mylistID8 = 16673247 |mylist8info = used in |mylistID9 = 16673247 |mylist9info = affiliations, choruses |nicommuID1 = co25256 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = co1748912 |nicommu2info = with einie |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = 38Ban, hummerkey, Natsushiro Takaaki}} Eve (いヴ) is an with a unique, thin and nasal voice. It can sound rough, but also gentle. Eve, alongside Natsushiro Takaaki, is a singer for the Japanese indie band einie. He also composes and writes lyrics. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on January 15, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.10.01) # "trick and treat" feat. Eve and Leesha (2009.12.23) # "Uraomote Lovers/Zureteiku" (Two-Faced Lovers/Slip off) feat. Eve and Yuzusuke (2009.12.29) # "25go Kome no Senshokutai" (The 25th Chromosome) -Sing & Play ver.- (2010.01.08) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.10) # "Kuusou Palette" (Daydream Palette) (2010.02.13) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" feat. Eve and hana (2010.02.20) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Rabbit of Happiness) feat. Eve and Emi (2010.06.11) # "tune the rainbow" feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin. Kalium, Ginan, saki, Shao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, Nayuu, lino, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi and Nimo (2010.08.10) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.22) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.11.17) # "Panda Hero" feat. Eve and 38Ban (2011.03.30) # "BadBye" feat. Eve and 38Ban (2011.03.30) # "Yumechizu" (Deam Map) (2011.05.04) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Aoi Shiori" (Blue Bookmark) (Ano Hana OP) (2011.07.08) (Community only) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Eve and 38Ban (2011.08.03) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.08.13) # "37458" -Sing & Play ver.- (2011.09.09) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.10.06) # "Hello, Worker" feat. Eve and hummerkey (2011.10.21) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) feat. Eve, yohei, Yunokawa, Masaya, tomika, UMA, Otonine, Anna, GEM, Rida, Amyu, Shirayuki Eve, Jenga, Renka, Leo, amato, Tebari, Hiyori Ichigo, Issa, Ruu*, Sensei and Kabi (2011.10.23) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" feat. Eve and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2011.11.08) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (Original with einie) (2011.11.23) # "Kirai na Hito" (The Person I Hate) (2012.01.06) # "Merry to Nicolaus" (Merry and Nicolaus) (2012.01.13) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.14) # "Zenryoku Shissou." (Absolute Disappearance.) (2012.02.01) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2012.02.04) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (The Mysterious Phantom Thief Kubozono Chiyoko Never Makes A Mistake) (2012.02.27) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) # "Gozen Sanji no Headphone" (Headphones of 3am) (2012.04.03) # "magician's operation" (2012.05.21) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack Fluffy Woodland Girl) feat. Eve, Kano, Score, 38Ban and 4Yen (2012.05.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Eve and hummerkey (2012.06.04) # "Smiling" ~ZER☻ Edition~ feat. S!N, Galyu, Ashikubi, Koppe, Eve, Chiruri, Kart, TAKARA, Kumakuma, nady, Darumaya, Renoa, Sakuno, Conoi, YOME, Chiko, Minipuni, Riu, 38Ban, Mihomi, Keropi and yu-k@ (2012.06.02) # "Eye Sensor" fea. S!N (rap) and Kumakuma (2012.06.06) # "Denpa Chuudoku" (Radio Wave Addiction) (2012.06.19) # "Headside Talking" (2012.07.05) # "Irony" (Original with einie) (2012.08.15) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2012.08.23) # "Yuugure Sensei" (Twilight Sensei) (2012.08.25) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.13) # "Mayonaka no Step End" (Step End of Midnight) (2012.09.30) # "Sider" (Original with einie) (2012.10.16) # "Fuyuu Shounen" (Floating Boy) (Original with einie) (2012.10.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. Eve and hummerkey (2012.10.30) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2012.11.07) # "World・Calling" (2012.12.01) # "IVY" feat. Eve and KK (2012.12.14) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2012.12.19) # "Yoru wo Koero" (Cross the Night) (2012.12.28) # "Nakimushi Robo" (Crybaby Robo) (2013.01.05) # "Haru no Yo ni" (2013.01.11) # "Gemini" feat. Eve and kain (2013.01.21) # "Spica" (Original with einie) (2013.01.23) # "16bit Girl" (2013.02.11) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) # "Wonder" (Original with einie) (2013.04.17) # "Gunjou" (Aquamarine) (Original with einie) (2013.04.19) # "Aru Ichinichi" (That Certain Day) (Original with einie) (2013.04.23) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.06.01) # "Shirokuma Dance" (Dance of the Polar Bear) (2013.07.13) # "Nightwalker" (2013.08.15) # "Kodomo no Shikumi" (The Structure of Children) (2013.08.24) # "Mushroom Mother" (2013.08.30) # "Mousouzei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.10.06) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.02) # "K.L.M" (2013.11.23) }} Discography |track2lyricist = natsushiro |track2composer = nskw |track2arranger = einie |track3title = Clover |track3info = (38Ban) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Spica |track4info = |track4lyricist = natsushiro |track4composer = nskw |track4arranger = nskw |track5title = Sider |track5info = |track5lyricist = natsushiro |track5composer = natsushiro |track5arranger = nskw |track6title = Fuyuu Shounen |track6info = |track6lyricist = Eve |track6composer = Eve |track6arranger = iida |track7title = outro |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track2lyricist = Eve |track2composer = iida |track2arranger = iida |track3title = Gunjou |track3info = |track3lyricist = natsushiro |track3composer = nskw |track3arranger = nskw |track4title = 17th |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Merry |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Limelight |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 2358 |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Aru Ichinichi |track8info = |track8lyricist = Eve, natsushiro |track8composer = nskw |track8arranger = nskw }} Gallery Illust. by Kohinahemu and ＊mayu＊ |eve hummerkey itai.png|Eve and hummerkey as seen in their cover of "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" |eve kain gemini 33016114.png|Eve and kain as seen in their cover of "Gemini" |eve kusare.png|Eve as seen in his cover of "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" |eve hummerkey hello worker.png|Eve and hummerkey as seen in their cover of "Hello, Worker" |eve hummerkey hello worker2.png|Eve and hummerkey as seen in their cover of "Hello, Worker" |eve hummerkey shinzou.png|Eve and hummerkey as seen in their cover of "Shinzou Democracy" |eve tumblr.jpg|Eve as seen on his tumblr. }} Trivia * He puts separate Mylists for his covers of every year. * He has a QUAD-CAPTURE interface, a NEUMANN and a TLM102 mic and a SONAR recorder. * He lives in Tokyo.Eve's Twitter profile * He can play the guitar and it has accompanied his singing a few times. An example would be his "37458" . External Links * Twitter * tumblr. Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:NND Male Utaite